


Gin and Tonic

by eeveesqwee



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, they are soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveesqwee/pseuds/eeveesqwee
Summary: Husk's back is killing him so Angel decides to give him a hand.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 392





	Gin and Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired and based on minigma's comic on twitter
> 
> You can find her on twitter: @Minigmaenigma  
> She makes angelhusk content for your starved shipping soul, so go give her a follow! ^^
> 
> Btw, thank you so much for letting me write this fic based on your comic! I hope you enjoy! :)

Today had started just great for Husk, five stars on his usual fuck day list. Not only had Alastor woken him up at four in the morning to fix up some broken windows and squeaky doors in the god damn hotel(when he could have done it long ago with his damn voodoo magic), he proceeded to order Husk around like he was some dog at his beck and call. He was a cat, god damn it. To further his irritation, his back had the audacity to hurt despite take pain killers all day. Dinner had been shit too, but he had no choice but to eat the awful food just so Niffty wouldn't cry about it.

Groaning, he collapses on the bar stool and lets his face fall flat into his arms. "UGH. The day's almost over, it's almost over."

"Long day?" Angel pipes up, hopping onto the stool in front of him.

Husk looks up with a groan, glowering at the spider. He hadn't even heard him come in. "Al's had me up since four in the morning to fix up this shithole."

"Wow." Angel winces, looking down at the cat with pity in his eyes.

Husk sighs, ears lowering back against his skull."My back's killing me..."

"Oh!" Angel jumps up, a excited grin spreading across his face."How 'bout I give you one of my famous back rubs?"

Husk only gives him a dead pan expression, he wasn't falling for some sexual lingo again."..."

"C'mon I'm real good at them!" Angel continues, jumping across the bar to stand behind the smaller demon.

"I bet..." Husk mutters, but reluctantly sighs." Fine, just for five minutes." He gives Angel one final irritated glare before laying his head back down.

"Sounds good!" Angel chirps, cracking his knuckles before placing his upper hands on the cat's shoulders, using his thumbs the rub the back of his neck. His uses the heels of his lower hands to knead gently down Husk's spine, making sure to circle around the tight balls that formed long ago. 

Husk moans softly, slowly shutting his eyes as Angel worked his magic. When Angel massages an area just right, he lets out blissful groans. He hasn't had a massage this good since he's been alive, letting himself get lost in the pleasure. He doesn't even notice that he starts purring until Angel softly gasps behind him.

"You're purrin'!" Angel squeals excitedly,"That's so cute!"

"Shut the fuck up. It feels really good, what do you expect?" Husk snaps, no heat behind his words though. He was too relaxed to actually give a fuck.

Angel snickers, continuing his kneading." Guess I am good with my hands, huh?" He teases, making one of the tight balls on his back disappear with one final rub.

Angel continues listening to Husk purr that he loses track of time, five minutes expanding to thirty. Just as he takes his hands off, Husk groans.

"A little longer...please." He mutters, a tint of embarrassment in his tone.

Angel smirks, chuckling softly."Alright, just another five."

Those five more minutes became another hour and half.

"Huuuusk, my arms are getting tired!"Angel cries out, kneading his lower back now. His arms were killing him, burning and aching.

"Just five more minutes..." Husk drawls out sleepily, his purring loud now that any demon in a five foot radius would hear him.

Angel sighs, pouting down at the demon. His pout melts into a soft smile when he sees Husk's relaxed, satisfied face, a rare look on the grumpy alcoholic. He looked nice, a look he wanted to see more often.

"Alright. But that's final."

Today started out great, he meant this time. No Alastor to wake him up and pester him with ridiculous requests. Dinner today was ten times better than yesterday, Niffty serving them all mozzarella cheese sandwiches. He almost purred when the scrumptious cheese entered his mouth, almost. And his back no longer ached, even the life long stress balls were gone! Frankly to say, Husk's mood was better than usual.

Only he hadn't seen Angel all day. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much why he hadn't seen the spider. Who was he kidding? He knew why it bothered him. The porn star had helped him with his pain and had asked for nothing in return, something he was unused to in hell. Not even that, Angel had continue to massage out all his aches and pains even when he wanted to stop. He hated to admit it but...he felt kinda bad.

He sighs, resting his cheek on his paw."I gotta pay Angel back for that." But with what? He wasn't going to fuck the spider, so that was off the list. Maybe with a massage of his own? Yeah, that sounds good.

He perks up when he sees Angel walk through the bar entrance, wearing a comfortable sweater dress and his usual boots. He didn't seem notice him, plopping himself on the couch with a sigh.

"Now's my chance." He whispers to himself, padding over to the spider.

Standing behind him, he gently places his long claws on his shoulders. "Hey, Angel-"

Suddenly Angel whips around, jumping from the sofa in the process. Husk freezes, watching Angel's petrified expression melt into a relieved one.

"Oh...Hey, Husk." He rubs his arm sheepishly, smiling at the cat tiredly."Heh, you surprised me."

"Sorry, you look tired." Husk couldn't help but smile back just a little."Thought I could return the favor from yesterday."

Angel's eyes widen, blinking at Husk dumbfoundly. He breaks into a soft smile,"Really? You were really gonna try rubbin' my back with those claws?"

Husk scoffs, pointing at his heart shaped beans defensively. "I was gonna be careful! I can knead!"

"Mhmm~" Angel only smiles at him, teasingly.`

"Hmph. Least you're in a better mood." Husk turns away, padding back behind the bar."So...did something happen?"

He notices how quickly Angel's demeanor changes, mismatched eyes avoiding Husk's own. He frowns, a sense of protectiveness and suspicion washing over him.

"Work was just...more stressful than normal."Angel struggles to find his words, the smile on his face fake as Husk's own gambling tricks."That's all."

"...Gotcha."Husk gestures at the spider, he wasn't going to pry. Not yet at least."C'mon then."

Angel's false smile is replaced with a grin, genuine. He hops onto the stool in front of Husk, exactly like yesterday.

"I fucked up the back rub, so the next best thing is to at least make up for it."Husk pulls out a glass cup full of ice, placing it in front of the spider."I'll get whatever you wanna drink tonight."

"Anything?" Angel grins mischievously, looking at Husk with seductive eyes.

"Just alcohol." Husk crosses his arms, giving him a look that read 'don't push it'.

Angel pouts but rests his cheek on his gloveless hand and replies,"Well I sure as hell ain't turnin' down a free drink. I'll take a gin and tonic."

"Now you're talking. And hey, don't get used to it either." He takes out the lime juice, tonic water and gin.

Angel watches him prepare his drink with a soft smile."Hey Husk?"

"Hmm?" He doesn't look up, pouring in the right amount.

"Thanks."

"...No problem."


End file.
